Quiero Un Beso
by Kasumi Runa
Summary: El cumpleaños de Hidan... ¡TODOS lo olvidan! Su compañero se disculpa y... ¡¿Hidan quiere un beso?


¡Hello Hello!

¡Aquí les traigo un One-shot para Hidan por su cumple!

Además podría decirse que es el principio de un proyecto que tengo pensado…un KakuHida

¡Amo a esta pareja! Es mi pareja favorita…

**Disclaimer: Naruto **y sus personajes no me pertenecen…ni siquiera el sexy Jashinista, ni su sexy avaro compañero…que deprimente

**Advertencias:** insinuaciones **KakuHida SasoDei **…. groserías (ya saben de quien)

**Aclaraciones**: Narración -Dialogo- _Pensamientos_

Sin más choro que poner…COMENZEMOS!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Es tu cumpleaños?**

¿Les ha pasado que nadie recuerda su cumpleaños?, bueno pues eso le ocurrió a nuestro querido Jashinista ese día era hoy, si hoy 2 de abril. Nuestro querido peli blanco se levanto muy temprano ese día, algo muy raro en el, bajo a la sala de estar, en ella se encontraban Pein leyendo su periódico, Kakuzu haciendo cuentas, Itachi y Kisame charlando y Sasori y Deidara tomados de la… ¿mano? No le dio importancia y saludo a todos muy animosamente.

-¡Hola!- grito Hidan y como no recibió respuesta alguna de sus compañeros volvió a gritar -¡Les estoy hablando putos!- grito

-Hidan mas respeto, acaso no puedes esperar a que sea medio día para estar insultando a medio mundo- dijo tranquilamente Pein

-¿Saben que día es hoy?- pregunto entusiasmado

-Si, 12 de Abril ¿y que con eso?- dijo la rubia, digo Deidara

-¿No se acuerdan que se celebra hoy?- pregunto Hidan tratando de insinuarles la respuesta

-Creo que hay descuento del 20% en el departamento de limpieza- contesto Kakuzu

-¿Vas a salir de compras? ¿Podridas traerme más arcilla?- pregunto Deidara

-No, tu arcilla es muy cara- contesto Kakuzu

Al parecer la conversación se había desviado a los "problemas" económicos de Akatsuki, Hidan no lo soporto mas y…

-¡Se celebra un cumpleaños!- grito con la esperanza de que al fin captaran

-¡Cierto!- grito Deidara

-¡Como lo pudimos olvidar!- exclamó Kisame

-Necesitamos un pastel, globos…- dijo Sasori

-No voy a gastar en ninguna de esas tonterías- dijo Kakuzu

-¡O vamos Kakuzu es para el cumpleaños de Zetsu!- dijo Kisame

-¿Cumpleaños de quien?- pregunto Hidan extrañado

-¿Pues de quien más? De Zetsu…tú nos lo recordaste- dijo Itachi

-Pero yo no me refería a Zet….- no termino la oración porque se dio cuenta que nadie lo estaba escuchando, todos estaba discutiendo que deberían comprar, los regalos, el pastel y todas esas cosas de cumpleaños.

Salió cabizbajo de la cueva, nadie se había inmutado de su salida

"_Como no se acordaron de mi cumpleaños…ni siquiera el avaro de Kakuzu" _pensó Hidan

Unas horas después…

-Hola ya volví… ¿Dónde está Hidan?- pregunto Konan que había ido con Tobi a comprar

-mmm…no se ¿Para qué lo quieres?- pregunto Deidara que estaba inflando unos globos

-Para felicitarlo…- contesto la chica origami

-¿Felicitarlo para qué? ¿Acaso ya encontró su cerebro?- pregunto Deidara en tono burlón

-¡Para felicitar a Hidan-san por su cumpleaños!- exclamo Tobi

Todos se detuvieron en seco, sus cerebros estaba procesando la información, era cumpleaños de Hidan y no de Zetsu…

-¿Por qué todos ponen esa cara?- pregunto Konan

-¿Acaso no es el cumpleaños de Zetsu?- pregunto Pein

-¡Ha!… no como crees el cumpleaños de Zetsu es…- se detuvo Konan tratando de entender la situación – ¡No me digan que pensaron que era el cumpleaños de Zetsu!

-Oops…creo que si…- dijo Kisame

-Tenemos que buscar a Hidan- dijo Sasori- Kakuzu ve a buscarlo

-Sí, debe estar muy enojado y tú eres el único que lo puede traer de vuelta- dijo la peli azul- y nosotros terminamos de arreglar aquí…-

-OK- contesto Kakuzu y salió en busca de Hidan, camino unos cuantos minutos hasta que encontró una figura recargada en un tronco no muy lejos de la cueva.

-¿Hidan?- pregunto Kakuzu acercándose, era Hidan lo tomo por el hombro para darle vuelta y lo que vio le sorprendió mucho

-Hidan… ¿estás llorando?- pregunto atónito Kakuzu

-¡No estoy sudando por los ojos! ¡Claro que estoy llorando avaro de mierda!- grito Hidan y dos lagrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas

-No te pongas así… a cualquiera se le olvida un cumpleaños… regresemos, todos te queremos pedir disculpas- dijo Kakuzu

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Hidan mientras se ahogaba entre sollozos

-¿Por qué qué?- pregunto

-¡¿POR QUE SE TE OLVIDO A TI MI CUMPLEAÑOS?- grito y cayó de rodillas, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que Kakuzu no se acordara? Los demás tampoco se acordaron, pero en cierto modo se entristecía más porque su compañero de batalla no lo recordara.

-Lo siento Hidan…- contesto Kakuzu algo sorprendido por la reacción del chico, sintió una fuerza que lo empujaba a abrazar a Hidan, se dejo llevar y lo aprisiono entre sus brazos.

-Cálmate idiota…perdóname…- dijo Kakuzu _"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?" pensó _

Y su abrazo fue correspondido –Ahora volvamos-

-No…espera- dijo Hidan – quiero mi regalo de cumpleaños

-No te mentiré…no te compre nada- dijo Kakuzu

-No, lo que quiero no se consigue con dinero…quiero un beso- dijo Hidan acercándose peligrosamente

-¿Qué?- Kakuzu no lo comprendía, quería un beso pero ¿de quién? ¿de él?

-Kakuzu bésame- dijo Hidan, los cinco corazones del moreno casi se detuvieron por completo, no se movió, Hidan se acerco y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de el rostro de Kakuzu con los ojos cerrados esperando a recibir su regalo, Kakuzu trago saliva y se acerco, le dio un beso pero con la máscara puesta, pero a pesar de eso podía sentir un calor desenfrenado subiendo por su cuerpo…ignoro aquella reacción y se levanto junto con Hidan.

-Gracias ateo- dijo Hidan

Se encaminaron hacia la cueva y en cuanto Hidan abrió la puerta…

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡PERDONANOS FUIMOS UNOS IDIOTAS!- grito el coro de Akatsuki

La noche la pasaron muy bien, platicando, riendo, bebiendo sake, comiendo pastel, atacando a Tobi…bueno lo tradicional

-Oye Kakuzu… en el bosque no paso nada- dijo Hidan

-¿mph? Ok- contesto y aunque no lo quiera admitir sintió tristeza que Hidan no quisiera reconocer lo que había pasado…pero no importaba de todos modos a él no le importa ¿O sí?

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Listo! Espero que le haya gustado…en lo personal a mi me gusto mucho!

Quiero saber que opinan! Dejen reviews….plis

¡FELIZ CUMPLE HIDAN! (y que conste que mi no se me olvido)


End file.
